Test Subject
by Laurenke1
Summary: For years Severus Snape has made it mandatory that his seventh years students test their own potions, so if Harry makes lube, Severus has to make sure that it is of good quality.


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Harry Potter. **

**Note: Seeing as it is Friday and some of my twitter fabulous fandom friends decided to introduce a FuckathonFriday so here is my contribution.**

**Warnings: smut, sex, all the good stuff**

**Summary: For years Severus Snape has made it mandatory that his seventh years students test their own potions, so if Harry makes lube, Severus has to make sure that it is of good quality.**

**Title: Test Subject**

**Rating: R **

"Congratulations, Mr Potter, you just made lube. I'm not sure if that was your intention when you decided to come to my Potions class today because as I recall we are working on high quality healing potions but this is an interesting development." Harry let the silky voice wash over him as he stared down at his cauldron in surprise. This was an unexpected development.

He had actually created something instead of bullocking it up as usual. He chanced a glance up at Snape. The Potions Master was staring down at Harry's cauldron with a pleased smirk. Harry had to hide his grin.

Snape's smirk widened as he leaned over Harry's cauldron to whisper in the saviour's ear. "You are aware that it is mandatory to test your own samples by the end of the lesson, correct?"

Breathlessly Harry nodded. He flushed red as the warm breath teased the sensitive curve of his ear and Snape continued. "Very well, I'll make a private testing out of it if you bring the lube."

Harry had to clear his throat twice before he said. "The lube is ready, sir."

He pulled away slightly so he could look Snape in the eye. "So you have. Very well then, prepare a sample of your work for testing at the end of the lesson to present to me. I'll make sure to prepare you well." Harry could only nod, slightly breathless because he suddenly had trouble focussing.

Hp

Harry was a bit nervous as he knocked on the door to Snape's office. He held the vial of lube in his hands. He breathed out deeply and before his nerves could desert him he opened the door. Snape glanced up at him. The dark eyes followed him as Harry came up to the desk.

The peace that reigned after the end of the war had improved Snape's demeanour and appearance. Still thin, he was less sallow and the lines around his face had eased up slightly. The dark eyes were as intelligent as ever and Snape's tongue was still as cutting but Harry had found himself dreaming of doing other things with hat tongue.

The end of the war had been a time of soul searching for Harry. He had broken up with Ginny and during the summer had even had his first boyfriend. That had been an even bigger eye-opener. The relationship hadn't lasted long but Harry had come back to Hogwarts with some new knowledge and a whole lot of new experiences.

At Hogwarts he managed to fall in love. No, not with another boy but with none other than Severus Snape himself. The older wizard had returned to Hogwarts as a Potions Master, deciding that returning as the Headmaster would be tempting fate. For Harry it meant seeing Snape nearly every day, especially when he was retaking the sixth year classes to make sure that his level was up to Snape's standard.

He glanced down at his potion and he wondered if that would be up to Snape's standards as well. He knew that Snape desired him, he could see it in the way Snape was watching him. The older wizard extended his hand and silently Harry handed over his vial.

"Strip." The dark, seductive voice made Harry shiver and he silently obeyed. He wasn't even sure what made him do it. Normally he would be railing against it but he had found out during that summer that he liked it when other people took control. He would obey Snape without any question.

Snape was inspecting the vial but as Harry was stripping down to his jeans, the dark eyes were watching him. Harry glanced up from unbuckling his belt and he blushed deeply at the heat in those eyes.

"I take it that this is not your first time doing this?"

"Uhm, actually, about that…yeah you see…" Harry fumbled over his words. He never did that. He was never nervous but Snape kept watching him and frustrated with himself Harry stopped talking.

"And with your fumbling for your words, I take it that it is your first time doing this. What's the matter, Harry? Your boyfriend wanted to wait to get into your pants?"

"No, I actually wanted to wait. Cause I want my first time to be meaningful and not with somebody who clearly only liked me for my fame. Because the moment we got together and started doing more than kissing he blabbed to the Daily Prophet." It had been a while before that particular hurt had healed and to this day Harry still wasn't sure he was comfortable trusting people.

"And you think that this will be meaningful?" Snape gestured between them.

"I wouldn't be here if I didn't think that it has the potential to be." Harry swallowed thickly. This time his nerves had nothing to do with standing half naked in front of Snape. Snape got to his feet, pushing his chair back and he was around the desk in an instance, robes flaring.

Harry lowered his eyes but then long fingers under his chin lifted his eyes to meet Snape's dark ones. "Let's just say that the potential is increasing by the minute." Snape gave him a once over and Harry found himself grinning shyly.

The next moment Snape leaned in to brush his lips against Harry's. The pleasure that shot down Harry's spine made his knees weak and he leaned into the kiss, trying to deepen it. Snape was having none of it and instead took control of the kiss. That tongue that Harry had fantasized for so long about was busy exploring his mouth. Harry moaned into the kiss. He had been kissed before; more times than he could count actually but never like this.

This kiss was intense and…. Harry pressed closer to Severus, feeling one arm wrap around his waist as Snape pulled him closer. His cock was definitely interested and he groaned softly.

Finally Severus pulled away and purred. "Yes, a lot of potential. Now continue stripping, we have some testing to do."

Harry hurried to comply and soon he was standing naked in front of Snape. He was a little bit self-conscious but as the dark eyes moved down his body, lingering on Harry's cock. Snape smirked and then undid his robes. Harry's eyes were drawn to the long fingers hands as they undid buttons and revealed Snape button by button.

His mouth fell open when he realized Snape was naked underneath his robe and the Potions Master's smirk deepened.

"Like something you see, Harry?"

"That depends; will you dock points if I say yes?" Harry grinned.

"Cheeky brat. I will not dock points for the truth but I will dock points if you do not come over right now. I have some preparation to do and we need to test the lube you made."

"Uhm yeah, how is this going to work?" Harry had done some research, but not enough and he knew how he preferred it…actually fantasized more about it then preferred, but he didn't know how Snape preferred it.

"Well, you will be on the receiving end of the testing. I will be doing the actual testing. If there is anything word noting, I'm sure we can compare experiences later and perhaps to mutual agreement we can retake the experiment later." Harry liked the sound of the retake of the experiment. His cock had been slowly hardening because the entire time that Snape had been talking the Potions Master's hand had been exploring Harry's body.

Harry's hands hadn't been idle either, exploring Snape's chest even as his eyes wandered down to Snape's impressive cock. He glanced back up at Snape as he asked. "So what now?"

"I suggest that you bend over the desk. I plan to make this fast. I have a class in 15 minutes. We can do a slower and more thorough experiment later tonight, should you be up for it." The last was said with a pointed glance at Harry's cock and Harry leaned up to kiss Snape.

Harry turned around, breathing out deeply as he bend over, exposing himself like he had never done before. A hand trailed down his back, gently applying pressure in a way Harry liked. The next moment Snape leaned over to whisper. "I know that this may not be the first time you had envisioned but if there is anything you don't like, let me know and I will stop immediately…"

"If you don't hurry up then I will…."

Harry groaned when a light slap on his arse told him he had been too cheeky. He glanced over his shoulder at Snape. The dark eyes weren't disapproving but Snape raised an eyebrow. Harry flushed and finally nodded. Snape pressed a kiss between Harry's shoulders blades and then pulled back.

Harry turned over to see Snape coating his longer fingers in the lube he had made. The sight was so arousing that Harry had to keep from touching himself. He knew that Snape would not allow that. It aroused him even further. The dark eyes were fixed on him and then Snape gestured for him to turn around again.

The cold and slick finger that circled his hole startled him and Harry whimpered. A hand rested on his hip and gently stroked, telling Harry to relax. It took Harry a moment and when he did so, Snape pushed in. The pain was a sharp bite and Harry tried to pull away. Immediately Snape pulled away and Harry was turned around. He sat on the desk, glancing up a Severus as he whispered.

"I'm sorry…"

"Hush, it is fine. The first time hurts but I have to prepare you thoroughly because otherwise you will tear and I do not want that. I'm always gentle with my lovers, Harry and you're no exception." The words eased whatever nervousness Harry had been feeling. He pulled Severus to him, kissing him deeply.

He glanced down after a moment and said. "This has its merits as well. I like to see your face."

Snape leaned in and ran his hands down Harry's legs before tugging on his ankles so Harry's was seated on the edge of the desk. "That can be arranged." The Potions Master purred as he kissed Harry again.

Harry wrapped his arms around Snape's shoulders to tug him down against him as he lay down on the desk. After a moment Snape pulled away. The heat in the black eyes made Harry flush faintly. Snape glanced down his body and then mentioned for Harry to sit up. Harry obeyed without question.

_Perhaps if Severus uses more of these teaching techniques in class I may be more inclined to pay attention._

He pushed the stray thought away so he could focus on the arousing sight as Severus again coating his fingers in the lube. Harry was perched right on the edge of the desk so all Severus had to do was step in between his spread legs and reach down.

The first touch made Harry tense up but after a long moment when Severus only circled his hole and didn't push in, he relaxed. Severus leaned in for another kiss which distracted Harry enough when one finger pushed in. The burn faded quickly but when Severus added another finger, Harry whimpered. He hid his face in Severus' shoulder as the older wizard ran a careful hand down his back.

"Hush, it will feel better in a moment. And it will feel better when I do this…" _This _happened to be something that made Harry moan at the pleasure that shot up his spine. Severus had crooked his fingers, brushing something inside Harry that made him see stars.

"What…what is that?" Even his voice was trembling.

"That, Mr Potter, is your prostate." Harry didn't care about the smug smirk on Severus' face. He just wanted the man to hurry up and put his cock in him. He may even have told Snape as much. "I'm not going to hurry up with preparing you."

Severus added a third finger and Harry was glad that he took his time because damn that burned. His cock wasn't as fully erect as it had been when Snape had brushed his prostate. He tried to distract himself by kissing Snape, hoping that the older wizard in turn would distract him. The burning feeling was receding, to be replaced by pleasure and finally Snape pulled away.

Harry's eyes flew open, not that he remembered closing them, only to see Severus coating his long cock in the lube. The sight was so arousing that Harry was sure he could come from that alone. He sneaked a hand down to touch himself when Snape suddenly looked up and barked.

"Do not even dare! If you continue, Mr Potter, I will stop this experiment." Harry immediately put his hands above his head. He didn't want Severus to stop, ever. He watched fascinated as Severus' eyes closed in what he could only be assume was bliss as the slender hands stroked the thick cock, trying to apply the lube everywhere.

Harry swallowed thickly as Severus' eyes snapped open and they focussed on him. The dark ones were as sharp as ever. Severus must have a really sharp focus because Harry was sure he would have been distracted if he was touching his own cock.

Severus approached and Harry held out a hand to him, running it over a broad shoulder before stroking it down to rest on Severus' hip. He pulled him closer to kiss him as Severus carefully lined himself up with Harry's hole.

Severus pushed himself in gently, taking his time and stopping on occasion as Harry hissed. Not once did he ask if it was okay but Harry could tell that he was holding back. Severus' hands were resting on his hips, keeping Harry steady and pushing in inch by inch.

The burn was terrible and Harry swallowed back a whimper. Severus seemed to sense it because he stopped and waited for Harry to adjust. When the burn receded slightly, Harry nodded and Severus pushed in all the way. Severus was trembling with the control that it took to hold back from moving. Harry wrapped his legs around Severus' waist as he lay back down again.

"Please." He said and then Severus began to thrust. The thrusts were shallow at first and Harry was moving alongside Severus, meeting him thrust for thrust. The angle was a little bit harder to get but the steady pounding was making Harry gasp. The delicious friction that he got from rubbing his cock against Severus' stomach was nearly enough to make him come.

Severus changed the angle a little and Harry moaned. He was babbling he knew but he didn't know what he was saying, just pleading for Severus to go faster, harder and oh Merlin…

The next moment a hand slipped around his cock and he was stroked in the same rhythm as the thrust that hit his prostate. It send him right over the edge and Harry came with a shout. The orgasm was mind blowing and Harry could feel his magic reaching out, wrapping around Snape. It seemed to be the last straw for Snape because the man lost all control and the thrusts became deeper and the pace became faster.

Severus came with a shout and collapsed on top of Harry. Harry stroked a tentative hand through the dark hair before Severus glanced up. This time the dark eyes were slightly unfocussed through they were sharpening with each passing moment.

"Hi." Harry said shyly. He wasn't sure what to do now. Could they repeat this or was it just a onetime thing or…?

All his thoughts crashed to a halt the moment Severus kissed him briefly before pushing himself away. He slipped away from Harry and cast the necessary cleaning charms. The awkwardness returned as Severus began dressing himself. Unsure of what to do and the fear growing that this was the end, Harry sat up.

He slipped down from the desk and collected his clothes, putting them on silently. He didn't want to draw any attention to himself. When he had finished dressing he turned around to collect his vial, only to find that Snape was standing behind him, holding it and smirking.

"This was certainly a passing performance but I think that you can approve a lot more if you actually use the correct ingredients. Perhaps more private lessons are beneficial, don't you agree, Harry?"

"Just a repeat lesson or also a repeat performance?" it slipped right out and Harry could have slapped himself. Severus inclined his head and said.

"I think a performance would be necessary to judge the improvements of your skills. Unless you disagree?"

"I wouldn't dare to, sir. You're the Professor here; I can only comply with your wishes."

"Good, then return here tonight and I shall show you how I brew my lube. We can compare samples." And with that comment and a heated snog, Harry hurried to lunch. He could already tell that he was going to enjoy Potions from now on.

The end

**I hope you liked it. Please review and tell me what you think. Merry Christmas. **


End file.
